Class abilities and generals
When you do guild battles, you can earn guild coins. Using these coins you can buy some interesting stuff, but as always the description is very cryptic. So here it goes with a more comprehensive guide to what you can buy. Buffers: You can set 1 buffer if your class is 3 or less. When you get to lvl 4 you can get an extra buffer for a total of 2. There are still gonna be 4 empty slots so keep your eyes open for updates (there may be more to come). All the abilities work on Guild Monsters and Guild Battles now! =Abilities= Universal Might *Might Level 1: +1 attack +1 defense *Special promotion (10 special coin gift) no longer available *Might Level 2: +2 attack +2 defense *Special promotion (25 special coin gift) no longer available *Might Level 3: +3 attack +3 defense *special promotion (50 special coin gift) no longer available *Might Level 4: +4 attack +4 defense *special promotion (100 special coin gift) no longer available Resistance You must have all resistance levels for any ability to work for you. *Resistance Level 1: Take 10 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. *Ability Price: 250 Guild Coins. *Resistance Level 2: Take 20 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. *Ability Price: 375 Guild Coins. *Resistance Level 3: Take 30 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. *Ability Price: 625 Guild Coins. *Resistance Level 4: Take 40 less damage to health in Guild Battle duels. *Ability Price: 625 Guild Coins. Warrior class exclusive Whirlwind *Able to hit adjacent enemies of the same gate for reduced damage *Ability Price: 1250 Guild Coins. Shout *Level 1: On victory, you gain +16 damage bonus. Surrounding allies also gain +9 damage bonus (not stackable) *Ability Price: 4000 Guild Coins. Confidence *Level 1: Bonus damage dealt with each victory (+50 damage max)! *Ability Price: 5000 Guild Coins. Leadership *Leadership I: On victory you gain +8 damage bonus on future attacks, surrounding allies also gain +3 damage bonus (not stackable) *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Leadership II: On victory, you gain +12 damage bonus on future attacks, surrounding allies also gain +6 damage bonus (not stackable) *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Leadership III: On victory you gain +20 damage bonus on future attacks, surrounding allies also gain +12 damage bonus (not stackable) *Ability Price: Alchemy (ingredients Leadership I + Leadership II) Rogue class exclusive Evade *Chance to avoid taking damage *Ability Price: 1250 Guild Coins. Ambush *Level 1: +50 damage to enemy in guild battles with full health *Ability Price: 5000 Guild Coins Poison *Level 1: Target takes an additional 35 damage for the next 5 battles, offensive or defensive *Ability Price: 5000 Guild Coins. Backstab *Backstab I: +20 damage to enemy in guild battles with full health *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Backstab II: +40 damage to enemy in guild battle with full health *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Backstab III: +70 damage to enemy in guild battle with full health *Ability Price: Alchemy (ingredients Backstab I + Backstab II) Mage class exclusive Polymorph *Temporarily binds an enemy (for 1 attack). Once bound, the target can now be defeated by players who can't beat him/her before, helping them gain full damage points for winning. *Ability Price: 1250 Guild Coins. Magic Barrier *Level 1: Absorb 100 damage in guild battles and guild monsters (lasts 1 hour)- self only *Ability Price: 5000 Guild Coins Confuse *Level 1: 20 percent chance confused target attacks themselves, lasts for 5 rounds *Ability Price: 5000 Guild Coins. Mana Shield *Mana Shield I: Absorb 60 damage in guild battles and guild monsters (last 1 hour)- self only *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Mana Shield II: Absorb 80 damage in guild battles and guild monsters (last 1 hour)- self only *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Mana Shield III: Absorb 120 damage in guild battles and guild monsters (last 1 hour)- self only *Ability Price: Alchemy (ingredients Mana Shield I + Mana Shield II) Cleric class exclusive Heal *Heal an ally regardless of Tower assignment. *Ability Price: 1250 Guild Coins. Dispel *Level 1: Cleric Ability: Remove a Debuff and Heal a Player for 20 Health *Ability Cost: 5000 Guild Coins Fortitude *Level 1: Raises current and max health of target for battle. Does not stack. *Ability Price: 5000 Guild Coins. Cleanse *Cleanse I: Remove a debuff *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Cleanse II: Remove a debuff and heal a player for 10 health *Ability Price: 30 favor points (Annihilator Chest) *Cleanse III: Remove a debuff and heal a player for 35 health *Ability Price: Alchemy (ingredients Cleanse I + Cleanse II) NOTES: *''While fighting a guild monster these abilities will use stamina.'' *''During a guild battle these abilities will use up a token.'' *''You'll be rewarded with activity points like if you had dealt some damage. Heal for instance gives 130-170 points.'' ---- =Generals= Guild Shop Deianira Stats: 20/17 @ level 4 Ability: Inflicts 20 additional damage in guild battles/monsters. Price: 2500 Guild Coins. Oracle Sanna Stats: 20/21 @ level 4 Ability: Heal +14 additional health when you win as a Cleric in Guild Battles Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Deshara Stats: 21/19 @ level 4 Ability: Deal +40 damage as rogue upon victory Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Oberon Stats: 18/22 @ level 4 Ability: +25 health as a warrior in guild battles Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Daphne Stats: 17/23 @ level 4 Ability: When defending in guild battles reflect 20 damage back on attackers Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Aethyx Stats: 24/18 @ level 4 Ability: +10 poison damage and +2 duration Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Shivak Stats: 19/23 @ level 4 Ability: Increase fortitude effect by 60% Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Syren Stats: 23/19 @ level 4 Ability: Confuse effect +10% chance Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Tyxeros Stats: 21/20 @ level 4 Ability: Highly randomize damage in guild battles (0-340) Price: 30 favor points (oracle generals) Chest Zurran Stats: 28/28 @ level 4 Ability: Deal additional 8 damage with mage passive ability Price: 30 favor points (annihilator chest epic) Elaida Stats: 25/28 @ level 4 Ability: Heal for an additional 25 health with heal ability Price: 30 favor points (annihilator chest epic) Raziel the Silent Stats: 29/26 @ level 4 Ability: +6% to evade Price: 30 favor points (annihilator chest epic) Ameron Stats: 25/28 @ level 4 Ability: +15% damage Price: 30 favor points (annihilator chest epic) NOTE: most abilities are nullified when you are stunned Category:Guild battles